ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ICarly: The Movie
Plot Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson grow tired from their popularity of iCarly. While in school, they gets overcrowded by students, who are huge fans of the TV show, began to get in serious chaos causing them to leave school and hide from attacking fans by heading home to protect. With Carly left her keys in the house Sam kicks the door down, but fans ran in the house and they hide in the lab. Carly thinks that they went too far. Meanwhile, Spencer realizes that they are getting too carried away, so he decided to took their vacation to Los Vegas, where they're never forget. There in Los Vegas, within to enjoy two weeks of their vacation, Carly ended up falling in love with a boy name Kyle (Jesse McCartney), where she spend a great time with him. Also, Spencer fell in love with a girl name Lisa (Kendra Wilkerson). Meanwhile, with a discusion about leaving iCarly between Sam and Fredie where they enjoyed themselves, Carly overhears and became furious that they're trying to make themselves to quit iCarly after enjoying their fun time, and forgets everyting about iCarly. Her friends and brothers legally forgets everyting about it. After arguing with Sam, Carly declines friendship with her and Freddie as she decided to go home herself leaving Sam and Freddie. Before leaving Los Vegas, Carly kissed Freddie one last time before she will be leaving him and Sam as she leaves the appartment. Before heading home, Carly began to spend time with Kyle on last time as they hang out together and enjoy themselves. While asking Kyle to come to Seattle with her and do iCarly, but he decided to stay and enjoy this place eversince he was born. Thus, it leaves Carly to choose if she wants to stay or go back to iCarly, while her new love interest has been living in Los Vegas ever since he was born. After too much fun, Sam gets into chaos and gets arrtested for stealing money from the bank, cheating on games, and attacking and violating people. While Spencer and Freddie leads her not guilty, they as well got arrested. Carly has now changed and decided that she will stay in Los Angeles forever, where Sam, Freddie and Spencer must let Carly to go back home again. Meanwhile, Kyle reconize that Carly stars from iCarly, and asks her to go back home and get iCarly back. She than is ready to continue on iCarly. Before leaving Kyle gave Carly and kiss for good luck. Meanwhile, she lead her friends and her brother escape from jail, pack up and quickly head home safely. With the flight back home close, they took a road trip home instead, where police officers in their cars chasing after them. Meanwhile, Carly leds Spencer speed up the car passing a fast truck leading the police cars blocking them. Later at the end, Carly feels upset about Spencer feeling hurt for ending his relationship with Lisa. Therefore, when they got back, one of Carly's classmates, teacher and Miss. Benson surprises them for returning where they kept iCarly alive. Carly will have Spencer to find someone else and be happy. Meanwhile, everthing is back together, iCarly is now and officially back together, with audiences were back in peace.